


All I Can See Are the Whites Of Your Eyes, I just Wanna Get Between Your Thighs

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Human/Monster Romance, Kinktober, M/M, Other, Rimming, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Eddie can't fall asleep, Venom decides to help in it's own creative way.





	All I Can See Are the Whites Of Your Eyes, I just Wanna Get Between Your Thighs

Eddie took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He needed sleep. There was a limit to how effective chugging coffee was, no matter how much sugar he put into it. His body was bruised and battered, and he needed to sleep. 

 

The lights were off, the television was tuned to some nature documentary about deep sea fish. The sound was low enough he could just make out a vague murmur with a British accent, and the screen bathed the room in soft blue light. It was nice, relaxing, it was doing nothing to help Eddie fall asleep.

 

_ “Eddie…”  _ Eddie felt the covers shift as Venom moved under the sheets, reaching out through his skin. 

 

“Shh, sleeping,” Eddie whispered, keeping his eyes closed. He knew from experience if he opened them it would only encourage Venom. He needed sleep, it didn’t. 

 

_ “You’re not sleeping Eddie.” _ A soft damp tendril grazed Eddies face, tracing his closed eyelids.  _ “I can tell when we’re asleep.” _

 

Eddie sighed and opened his eyes. He turned his head and glanced at his phone on the side table. It was just past two in the morning. He could feel the exhaustion pressing on his body, like he was laying under a lead blanket. He felt heavy. His eyelids were like sandpaper.

 

“Okay, well I’m trying to sleep,” Eddie replied, voice rough with exhaustion. “I need to sleep.”

 

_ “Hmmmm….” _ Venom stretched, pulling away from his skin, pulling out from Eddie’s left arm and ribs. It flexed a bit as it’s head emerged, big blank eyes trained on Eddie’s face.  _ “Why can’t you sleep?” _

 

Eddie huffed a little laugh, stretching a bit as he shifted to accommodate the symbiote. “Just can’t. Stress maybe. Or I’m too tired, that’s a thing.” He reached up with his right hand and rubbed at his eyes. 

 

_ “So you need to relax?” _ Venom loomed over Eddie, tongue lolling out of it’s mouth. A small, warm, drip of saliva landed on Eddie’s naked chest.  _ “We can do that.” _

 

Venom moved before Eddie could respond, stretching out to settle it’s weight across his chest. A slick hot tentacle of it’s body snaked down his body, caressing skin experimentally. It was a strange sensation. Eddie could feel the tentacle touching his skin, but also his skin touching the tentacle, as if it were an extension of himself, which he supposed in a way it was. 

 

The tentacle moved lower, thickening as it went until it was wide around as his wrist. It caught on the waistband of his boxers and easily pushed them down and out of the way along with the sheets, leaving Eddie exposed. He moved a hand to catch the sheets, suddenly unsure, but the symbiote was faster, taking over his other arm at the shoulder and pinning his hand down uselessly at his side. 

 

“What, what are you-” Eddie cut himself off with a gasp as that tentacle pushed his thighs apart and rubbed across his still flaccid cock. He still felt awkward showering with the symbiote, he hadn’t touched himself since he got it. Now, it felt like every part of him was hyper sensitive.

 

_ “Helping,”  _ Venom supplied, face close to Eddie’s ear. It’s breath was hot and wet on his skin and he shivered as that tongue, that impossibly long tongue, reached out and licked up the column of Eddie’s neck.  _ “This will make you relax.” _

 

Eddie did the opposite, tensing as that tongue moved across his skin. All he could think about was that mouth full of sharp teeth, just inches from his skin. It was almost enough to distract him from the tentacle gently squeezing his dick. Despite his fear, a part of him was starting to respond, getting harder in the symbiote’s grasp.  

 

He opened his mouth the protest, but as soon as he did, his mouth was full of that tongue again. It was hotter than a normal tongue, so warm and so wet and so large, it felt more like his throat was being fucked than any sort of kiss. He struggled to relax his throat, to breathe through his nose, and then the tentacle wrapped around his dick moved. The tip rubbed insistently over his slit, pushing a bit more each time until it started to slide inside of him.

 

“Mph!” Eddie’s eyes flew open, and his legs kicked feebly at the covers, knocking them off of the bed entirely. The sensation wasn’t painful or even unpleasant, but it was...alien. The tentacle slowly but surely slid into him, the tip stroking the sensitive membranes of his cock from the insides as the rest of the tentacle wrapped tight around his length like a custom fit cock sleeve. The whole thing was leaking, dripping hot wet fluid over his skin. 

 

Venom growled, low and deep enough to rumble in eddie’s chest.  _ “Tastes good.”  _ It pulled back, tongue pulling out of Eddie’s mouth. It moved lower, licking his body as it went. His chest, his stomach, the insides of his thighs.

 

Eddie yelped as his legs were yanked apart, held down to the bed with strings of black ooze. Venom didn’t even look up, it could feel what he felt, it knew he wasn’t really scared. It knew how good he felt. It opened him up with it’s tongue, thrusting inside his ass with one slick push. He had never been fucked before, had barely even touched himself there, but Venom wasn’t holding back. It moved it’s tongue faster, rubbing over his prostate, and making his dick twitch in the confinement of it’s grasp.

 

It was good, it felt better than anything Eddie had ever done before. Which, a small part of him knew, was bad. He should not enjoy being eaten out till he was wet and open by some kind of alien monster. But it was hard to focus on right or wrong or anything besides the feeling that were making his head swim. He arched his back, trying to open himself up even more. He wanted it, he wanted it harder and faster and deeper. He was just on the edge of cumming.   

 

Venom, as usual doing the opposite of what Eddie wanted, pulled back slightly, lessening it’s grip on his cock and sliding it’s tongue out of him. 

 

“Venom, no!” Eddie pumped his hips into the air uselessly, eyes screwed shut in frustration. “Don’t stop! Please!” He was whining. He was begging. Begging his alien parasite to fuck him. It was a new sort of low, but it was hard to care when his dick was drooling precum against his stomach, and his hole was wet and open and ready. Every part of him felt hot and needy.

 

_ “Shh, we’re going to like this.”  _ Venom moved forward and swallowed Eddie’s cock down to the root, mouth opening wide, wider than any human mouth could, to take in his balls as well. 

 

It’s tongue wrapped and looped around him, gently rubbing over the too sensitive skin, and then wrapping tight around the base of his cock, keeping Eddie from cumming. At the same time, several small tentacles pushed into Eddie’s ass, squirming and struggling to fit. Eddie shivered as they wiggled inside of him, and then, they began to swell. It was like nothing he had ever felt. The tentacles grew until Eddie thought he would burst, fucking into him deeper and deeper, and it was so good. It hurt just the right amount. And then Venom’s tongue drove into the slit of his dick, unwinding it’s vice grip on his cock, and he came, hard. Venom swallowed it all down, a small amount of cum dripping onto the bed, joining the puddle of drool already there. Eddie groaned as venom continued to suck, treating his dick like a straw. It’s tongue rubbed inside him, making sure to get every last drop it possible could. 

 

When it finally pulled back. Eddie felt boneless. He was wet with sweat and symbiote drool and precum, but he didn’t care. He stretched lazily, feeling the way the sheets clung to his skin, and closed his eyes. He was finally ready to sleep. 


End file.
